


All about Isakyaki

by grinneryaki2121



Series: 鲸·他和他 [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Multi, 鲸·他和他
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: Even和他的蜂蜜男孩





	All about Isakyaki

1.

 

开学的第二天，Even从兼职的咖啡馆走出来，决定去上午新认识的英语课同桌推荐的日料店解决晚饭。

 

“没人能拒绝BBQ，老兄。”自来熟的Jacob亲密地拍着Even的肩膀，像是认识了十几年的兄弟。Even不太自然地缩着上半身，附和着微笑。

 

“那家店的菜单上的第一页，主厨推荐，如果你不知道该吃什么，照着那个点。主厨是个日本人，来自主厨的推荐绝对没错！”

 

“你可一定要去啊，那家店实在太好吃了！”Jacob勾着他的肩膀，笑得十分灿烂，

 

Even不太擅长拒绝，看着同桌那殷切期待的眼神，只好叹气。

 

“行行行，我下午就去。”

 

Even在街上走着，发现周围的气氛越来越奇怪了。虽然奥斯陆这个点儿人不多没错，但面对着这空无一人的大街，还有异常灰暗的天空，瘦瘦的大高个儿心里还是有点发毛。

 

“还是早点吃完早点回去。”Even硬着头皮走到导航显示的地点。烧肉店的招牌上写着他完全看不懂的文字，矮小的木门前挂着深蓝色的帘布，门看上去关的很紧。Even眯着眼观察着贴在门上的三个歪歪扭扭的字块，直觉告诉他，这应该有着什么特定的含义，可他就是一个字都看不懂。他开门也不是，离开也不是，只能这么手无足措地站着。

 

正当Even对着木门发呆的时候，“哗”地一声，门就突然从里面被推开了。

 

“欢迎光临。”一个戴着白色厨师帽的挪威女人站在玄关处，欠身向他打了个招呼。Even觉得她有点眼熟，尤其是她披在两肩的暗金色麻花辫。

 

“呃，你好，”Even咽了口口水，想让自己的声音听起来没那么涩，“那个，我是朋友推荐来的，方便给我找个一个人的座吗？”

 

“Jacob？哦是的是的，这个小伙子最近经常来我们店里用餐，是个很有活力的年轻人。”麻花辫厨师加深了笑容，随意地搭话，褶子密密麻麻地叠在她的眼角。

 

Even清了清喉咙，麻花辫厨师这才领着他进去。

 

从玄关进去，走廊狭窄，用来照明的烛光是橘黄色的，随着过道里不知哪个地方飘来的风忽明忽暗。带路的女人也不说话，除了她脚上的木屐碰在地上的清脆敲击声，整个走廊就什么声音也听不见了。Even屏住呼吸，不禁想起自己曾经看到过的那些日本恐怖片，像什么倒挂在天花板的蜘蛛女妖，电视机里爬出来的长发女鬼，还有躲在被子里的苍白男孩。Even觉得鸡皮疙瘩都起了个完全，他几次开口想问。可一种不知缘何的压力紧紧地裹着他，让他始终无法向前方的女人道出疑虑。

 

女人领着他走了十分钟，在一个纸扉面前站定，回头对他露出一个诡异的微笑，再轻轻拉开门。

 

宽大的铁板盘桌展现在Even面前，房间里除了他和麻花辫女人，就只剩下桌子周围几个空荡荡的椅子和铁板旁的调味料了。

 

“那个，呃，请问，”Even的舌头有点打结，“其他人在哪？”

 

“其他人？今天店里的人就只剩下你和我了。”麻花辫厨师轻车熟路地绕到铁板后面，端出茶和毛巾，招呼着Even入座“店里的员工就我一个，老板，收银员，服务员，厨师，都是我一个人负责。”

 

“可是，Jacob说老板是个日本人？”Even很是吃惊，眼前这个金发碧眼高鼻梁深眼窝的中年女人，怎么看都不像是从大陆的另一头迁徙而来的。

 

“我是日本人啊，”女人眨眨眼，递给他一份菜单，“想吃点什么，亲爱的？”

 

Even心底的疑问更重了，这他妈到底什么玩意儿？

 

“我第一次吃这个，有什么推荐的吗？”Even看见菜名处一堆蝌蚪似的文字就放弃了，破罐子破摔地合上菜单，希望这一切奇怪的事情越早过去越好。

 

“好的，不如就试试本店的今日特别推荐，Isakyaki套餐。”

 

2.

 

他觉得这个女人一定是在开玩笑，Isakyaki？Yaki他倒是听说过，但Isakyaki怎么听怎么不像吃的。

 

“这，这是什么？”Even觉得自己的智商似乎受到挑战。先是诡异的入口，再是幽暗的走廊，现在又突然冒出一个坚持说自己是日本人的白种女人，他觉得脑子处理信息的能力可能跟不上了。

 

“来自奥斯陆本地最新鲜的Isak Valtersen，搭配槐花蜂蜜，也就是今天这个日子才能吃得到。怎么样，就这个吧，保证合你的口味”麻花辫女人伸长胳膊，不由分说地拿走他面前菜单，推开背后不知道何时冒出来的门，快步走进去。

 

“我这就去取食材，您稍等。”主厨的声音从门后传来。

 

Even想离开，但他发现自己动不了，整个人像钉子一样被钉在椅子上，动弹不得。他放弃了，觉得自己一定是不小心掉入了什么奇怪的平行空间。不过没关系，作为一个电影呆子，他很是能接受这么一个魔幻的异次元设定安排。

 

只不过，关于那个Isak Valtersen。

 

记忆蠢蠢欲动，Even觉得这个名字十分熟悉，他敢笃定这不是什么可食用的食物，这就是一个人的名字，一个男孩的名字。潜意识疯狂地提醒着Even，他对这个男孩的印象应该很深，也许他们是认识很久的朋友，但他就是想不起来这个人究竟是谁，他甚至都想不起来这个男孩的样貌。如图想起一个几十年未见的旧友，你知道这个人的存在，但就是死也想不起他的名字，连在记忆里储存已久的样貌都早已模糊不能辨认。

 

他开始没来由地难过和焦躁。

 

这个名字搅得他不得安宁。Even紧紧皱着眉头，死盯着面前的餐盘，仿佛要盯穿那朵画在盘底的黄色花骨朵。他是谁？Isak Valtersen是谁？Isak究竟是谁？

 

“您的食材已经准备好了，这就为您烹饪。”麻花辫女人不知何时出现在铁板的另一端，她的面前是一个巨大的瓷盘，盖着一个雕刻着精美花纹的银器。

 

厨师费力地拿开的银盖，看到盖子之下的光景，Even觉得自己突然不能呼吸了。

 

那是一个男孩，全身赤裸的男孩，样貌看上去大概是十六七岁，金色卷发，浓密的眼睫毛像小扇子一样，眼皮合得紧紧的，睡的正甜。

 

而这个男孩的身体，居然不过他的手掌大。

 

像是把一个活生生的男孩完美地按照比例缩小，变成一个最漂亮的工艺品。但眼前的这个男孩绝对不是什么工艺品，他会呼吸。男孩正侧身枕着胳膊，陷入酣睡。修长的双腿随意搭着，光滑的胸脯一起一伏。厨师小心翼翼地把男孩放在铁板上。Even发现自己能动了，他本该大力斥责厨师和这眼前荒谬的一切，但他已经完全沉溺于眼前这个精致又脆弱的男孩。Even轻轻地站起身，不敢发出一点声响，小心翼翼地凑近他，生怕把男孩的美梦搅醒。

 

他应该有一双绿色的眼睛，他的眼睛应如世界上最漂亮的琥珀一样好看。如果浅浅的晨光能从穿过他的卷发亲吻在他的脸上，他的瞳孔会是最纯净的深潭。

 

Even用目光细细描摹着男孩的脸。他的鼻子翘得可爱，上嘴唇也薄得可爱。十几岁，正是稚嫩与成熟之间最模糊的年纪，Even能从他的面孔里读出他幼时的样貌，也能读出少年人日渐露出锋芒的五官。Even为之着迷，慢慢地陷回椅子里，但目光却再也离不开了。

 

“这就是Isak Valtersen，十七岁，来自奥斯陆，金头发，绿眼睛，擅长运动。稍微加热，再淋上来自东方的槐花蜜，即可食用。”主厨也压低了声音，和Even介绍到。

 

Even看着男孩咂巴着嘴翻个身，直接仰面躺平，袖珍的性器软趴趴地伏在两腿中央，暗金色丛林杂乱。迷你Isak的脚趾微微蜷曲了一下，再伸展开，看得食客一阵血气上涌。

 

“请开始烹饪吧。”鬼使神差，Even冒出了这么一句话。

 

麻花辫厨师轻轻扭开煤气开关，下一个瞬间，整个房间居然都跟着热起来了。但这种热也不过分，就让Even的后背和额头都出了薄薄的一层汗。铁板上的男孩不安地扭动着，原本白白皮肤也泛起潮红。

 

Isak睁开了眼睛，睡眼惺忪，半支起身子打了个哈欠。

 

他感受到Even灼热异常的视线，扭过头，害羞地看着他的眼睛，光溜溜的身体也缩起啦，怪不好意思的。

 

“Evi，”男孩甜甜地说到，“是你要吃我吗？”

 

Even恍惚答应到，身体某处悄悄地半抬头。

 

“再等一会儿哦，我还要变的更热才行，”男孩又躺了回去，但目光没离开他，“我还不够熟，再熟一点，才、才更好吃。”

 

Even的嗓子要冒烟了。

 

麻花辫厨师走到他的身边，放下一盘琥珀色的蜂蜜，说：“先生，您应该知道怎么做了吧。”

 

Even点点头。

 

“Isakyaki，请您享用。“

 

 

 

3.  
Isak的身体都已经红到了耳朵尖，他还是趴在那，一只手撑着头，有点湿的刘海遮住了小半只眼睛。

 

“Evi，我熟了。“男孩的声音已经酥软，Even也酥了。

 

“别忘记蜂蜜，我可是你最甜的男孩。”Isak的胳膊指着那一盘快和他一样大的蜜糖，示意Even淋在自己的身上。Even紧张地端起盘子，一点一点地把琥珀色的粘稠滴在Isak身上，他的手颤抖着，生怕倒多了，淹着自己的Isak。Isak害羞地动也不敢动，他的皮肤在暖黄色的灯下显得很白。Even真想下一秒就凑过头去，用舌尖品尝每一分甜蜜。

 

但Even现在却把指甲死死抠进椅子的把手，用尽全力控制住自己不要扑向那个不过巴掌大的蜂蜜男孩。他是那么小，那么甜，那么好。

 

Even会伤着他，他不要伤到Isak。

 

“怎么，你都不吃我了吗？”Isak不满地坐起身，“你等我等了那么久，不吃我了吗？”

 

“我，我会伤害你。”Even沙哑着嗓子，不敢看他渴慕已久的男孩。

 

“我都熟透了，你个混蛋！”Isak的声音已经戴上一点哭腔“快点，快点吃掉我！”

 

Even低着头。

 

“混蛋！混蛋Even！”迷你Isak站了起来，用力扑向他。Even惊恐地想去接住他，生怕Isak摔倒在桌子上。

 

下一个瞬间，他就被一个蜂蜜味的拥抱撞了个满怀。一米八的Isak Valtersen正搂住他的脖子，赤裸的双腿夹住他的腰，私密处蹭着他，性器已经变硬。

 

“你个混蛋，你不吃我，我就吃了你！”蜂蜜男孩恶狠狠地说着，还差一毫米就要咬上他的嘴唇。

 

Even Bech Næshiem一个转身，直接从沙发上掉下来，薄薄的短裤已经被精液弄得一片狼藉。他好笑地揉着自己磕到青肿的膝盖，原来一切都是一场梦。

 

还他妈的是春梦。

 

他按亮了手机，8月23日21点21分。他当天值完班，崩溃地直接回家，下午五点半到头睡到现在。

 

没有什么奇怪的日料店，没有什么奇怪的麻花辫主厨，没有什么赤裸的蜂蜜男孩。

 

他想起来了，Jacob确实跟他说过那家铁板烧店，不过是在8月22日，他昨天晚上带着特地来庆祝他开学的Sonja一起去吃了，老板是一个和善的日本男人，服务员不多，但也有两三个。他也确实见过那个麻花辫女人，不过她是他的校医，8月22日的下午，他带着病历和她谈了一个多小时，校医人很好，就是有点搞怪，Even好几次没跟上她的脑回路。

 

那个蜂蜜男孩也的确存在，不过是一米八版本的。2016年8月22日早上，他从学校咖啡厅里买了一块奶酪面包充饥。当他从玻璃门往外出去的时候，一个有着蜂蜜色卷发的男孩逆着晨光向他走来。

 

“Isak！”后面有人在喊他。

 

被叫做Isak的男孩侧过头，阳光偷偷跑进了他的眼睛。

 

Even发现，他的眼睛是绿色的。那是很漂亮，很漂亮的绿色，可能是他这辈子见过最美的颜色了。

 

 

5.  
“所以，你在开学那一天晚上就把我的ins账号翻了个底朝天？”

 

Isak趴在他的胸前，不满地嚷嚷，

 

“而你这个混蛋居然等了两个月才来勾搭我！”

 

Even摸了摸男孩刚剃成板寸的头发，刺刺的，有点扎手，但多撸几遍却是奇异地舒服，虽然他还是怀念以前的卷发。

 

“准确地说，应该是44天，没两个月呢。”Even抚着他的下颌，刚冒出来的胡子也有点儿扎手。

 

但他就是喜欢。

 

 

 

6.  
后来，Even也和Isak聊起过那个梦，Isak笑他精虫上脑。

 

第二天晚上，Even轮完班回家。一米八六的Isak正光溜溜地躺在床上，身旁的柜上摆着一碟子蜂蜜。

 

 

“还不快来尝尝你最甜的男孩？”

 

Isak坏笑着，两腿主动夹上正用舌尖细细舔着自己胸前甜蜜的男人。


End file.
